Reducing racial/ethnic health disparities is a national public health priority but efforts to reduce disparities have been hampered by the lack of culturally and linguistically appropriate and cross-culturally equivalent measures of health outcomes and other health-related variables. The overall goal of the Instrument Development and Psychometrics core is to increase capacity for investigators at Drew to use of state-of-theart methods for developing and evaluating health-related survey instruments intended for research in minority populations, specifically the African American and Latino English and Spanish speaking populations. The specific aims of the core are: 1. To assist Center investigators with the development of culturally appropriate health-related measures for African American and English- and Spanish-speaking Latino patients. 2. To assist Center investigators with the psychometric evaluation of new and existing health-related measures. 3. To promote the use of state-of-the-art psychometric methods. The goals the instrument development and psychometrics core will be accomplished through educational activities of core faculty and collaborations between core faculty and investigators affiliated with the Center. These activities include the provision of expert consultation to Center investigators by core faculty and seminars and workshops by core faculty at Charles R. Drew University (Drew). The core faculty constitutes a diverse group of internationally-recognized methodological experts in minority and cross-cultural research from UCLA and Drew.